Ovv-f Gafran
|production=Mass Production |transformable=Yes |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |image=Gafran-ms.png;Normal Gafran-ma.png;Transformed |designation=ovv-f |OfficialName=Gafran |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE |first=101 |manufacturer=Techno Solon |operator=Vagan |paccommodation=Pilot only, in cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |headheight=19.4 |emptyweight=34.6 |armaments=*1 x Beam Rifle *2 x Beam Vulcan **2 x Beam Saber *1 x Diffuse Beam Cannon |OptionalEquip=Colony Destroyer |officialName=Gafran |customwidth= |name= |purpose= |usagestyle= }} The ovv-f Gafran is a Vagan (Unknown Enemy/UE) mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gafran is the mainstay transformable mass production MS used by the Vagan nation, and is characterized by its humanoid shape. The Gafran shows superior traits than the RGE-B790 Genoace in terms of offense, mobility and defense."Gafran" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE model, No.2, Bandai, (2011) Prior to the appearance of the AGE-1, it was thought to be invincible. There are color variations but it is unknown what they are supposed to distinguish. It possesses the ability to transform into an alternate "dragon-like" mode. A common feature of these machines are the waist-mounted movable stabilizer wings Kadokawa Shoten, February 1, 2012 "Mobile Suit Gundam AGE –STAND UP–" Ukyo Kodachi. ISBN 978-4-04-100147-9.. It appears that when encountering something new, the Gafran can scan it using a red light. What this scan does is unknown. Vagan machines are installed with a self-destruct mechanism in order to prevent technology and information from getting into the hands of the Earth Federation military (February 5, 2012) Ken Otsuka, Twitter, February 07. 2012. A Gafran is seen destroying an incapacitated unit for the same purpose in Episode 1 "The Savior, Gundam . The majority of the Gafran's weapons are fixed, save for the handheld Colony Destroyer weapon. The majority of seen Gafran have been blue in color, however occasionally a more uniquely colored unit is seen that acts as a commander to the standard colored ones. It is unknown if these units are technologically different or if the only changes are aesthetics. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :Serves as the Gafran's tail when transformed. Its beam rifle can be held over or under the right shoulder when in use, it is a powerful long-range weapon that can destroy a mobile suit with one shot. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted on both hands. Fairly effective at damaging or destroying most human made creations, however, it wasn't capable enough to damage the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. Its beam vulcan also possesses the ability to generate a beam saber. ;*Diffuse Beam Cannon :Mounted in torso. Generates a very wide beam ideal for eliminating difficult enemies that stand before the Gafran. However, it wasn't capable enough power to damage the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. ;*Colony Destroyer :Used by the Gafran during the assault on Space Colony Nora, the colony destroyer was a large scale weapon with power that can deal critical damage to a colony. Generally, since UE Mobile Suits have internal weapons, this colony destroyer is thought to be an exceptional strategic weapon. The Colony Destroyer is shoulder-fired by a single Gafran that directs the weapon towards the target colony. History One of the units of the Unknown Enemy that suddenly appeared 14 years ago, spreading destruction across the world. For 14 years the Gafran had yet to be defeated in combat. They remained undefeated until the battle in the Nora colony where one was defeated by the AGE-1 Gundam. The defeated unit was then completely destroyed by another Gafran which retreated afterward. By the A.G. 140s, the need for long-distance travel was waning due to the expanding sphere of influence of the Vagan, thus transformable mechanisms are omitted in later MS models to pursue the development of non-transformable MS "Great Mechanics DX" 20, Futabasha , 2012. ISBN 978-4575464641 . . Even in 164 A.G., the outdated Gafran is still seen to be deployed by the Vagan during their assault on Earth. Some Gafrans can be seen during the battle of Roustroulam. Variants ;*ovv-a Baqto ;*xvv-xc Zedas Picture Gallery Ue photo1 l.jpg|Grey-colored Gafran Ue photo2 l.jpg Ue photo3 l.jpg|Purple-colored Gafran Ue photo4 l.jpg Hg-ag-gafran.jpg|HG 1/144 Gafran - Box art Ag-gafran.jpg|AG 1/144 Gafran - Box art Jyehj3uxcanph.jpg 564GF45.png|Gafran's beam rifle Trivia *Currently the context of the designation number of the Gafran is not known; on whether its given by the EF as an identification number or whether it was made by the UE themselves. References 10153409k.jpg|Colony Destroyer External Links *ovv-f Gafran on MAHQ.net Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits